Emergencia de Amor
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: El nuevo médico de la Selección Japonesa causará mucho revuelo entre los jugadores, y sobre todo, en el portero titular. Fanfic conmemorativo del 7 de diciembre. Genzo x Lily.


**Emergencia de Amor. **

_Japón. Campamento de la Selección Japonesa. _

_Diciembre. _

Genzo Wakabayashi no sabía que esperar. Era su turno de pasar a que le realizaran el examen médico que exigía la selección para todos sus jugadores, y ya había escuchado muchos comentarios sobre el nuevo doctor, demasiados como para no sentirse inquieto. Muchos de sus compañeros habían regresado muy complacidos de las revisiones médicas, y ninguno quiso decir la razón. La causa por la cual el nuevo médico era tan popular seguía siendo un misterio.

El doctor Tarso, antiguo médico de la Selección de Japón, había sufrido un colapso nervioso, y dado lo sorpresivo del evento, los directivos de la Federación Japonesa de Fútbol tardaron mucho en encontrar a alguien que pudiera quedarse con el puesto de médico de forma temporal, o quizás, de manera definitiva. De hecho, la razón por la cual ningún médico quería aceptar el trabajo era porque se rumoraba que el puesto estaba maldito; el doctor Tarso era el cuarto galeno que la Selección había tenido que cambiar en un plazo de dos años, y se decía que los que se atrevían a aceptar el puesto corrían el riesgo de ver arruinadas sus carreras. De tal manera que, ni siquiera los doctores más arriesgados habían deseado ocupar la vacante, a pesar del jugoso sueldo y las prestaciones que ofrecía. Así pues, Munemasa Katgiri, bastante desesperado y harto de buscar, buscó a un médico recién egresado y desempleado, a quien le resultara difícil rechazar una oferta de un trabajo estable, para ocupar la plaza disponible, y no tardó en encontrar a un candidato ajeno a rumores y supersticiones. Los directivos restantes de la Selección Japonesa no estaban del todo conformes con la elección del señor Katagiri, pero dado que no había más postulantes disponibles, tuvieron que aceptar al nuevo doctor.

Los primeros jugadores en pasar al reconocimiento médico declararon que el nuevo doctor no cumplía con el requisito más importante. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos quiso aclarar cuál era ese requisito, ni si esta falta era de verdad tan grave como se podría pensar.

- Si he de ser honesto, yo no me quejo.- dijo Ryo Ishizaki.- Me gusta más este "médico" que el doctor Tarso. Es mucho, mucho más interesante, bueno para la vista.

- Yo igual.- asintió Hanji Urabe.- De gusto me enfermaba a propósito con tal de ir a la enfermería.

- ¿Qué, en serio es tan buen doctor?.- preguntó Taro Misaki.- ¿O por qué tanto entusiasmo por él?

- Ahora que te toque ir a revisión, ya lo verás.- replicó Ishizaki.

- Yo entiendo el por qué lo contrató el señor Katagiri.- opinó Urabe.- Con un médico así... Bueno, yo también le daba empleo, con mucho gusto.

A Genzo Wakabayashi también lo invadía la curiosidad, pero no iba a preguntar nada, puesto que a él no le gustaba involucrarse en chismes. Ya le tocaría su turno de ir a revisión, y entonces comprobaría la fama de ese supuesto doctor. Así pues, el portero esperó pacientemente a que llegara su turno, preguntándose si acaso el nuevo médico sería algún profesionista de renombre o alguien ya muy viejo, demasiado para andar metido en esos lugares, en donde las emociones estaban a la orden del día; pero no, se suponía que Katagiri había contratado a un médico joven. Quizás, era más bien el doctor podría no ser partidario del fútbol, y que se viese obligado a atender a jugadores de un deporte al que detestaba.

- Señor Wakabayashi, es su turno. Pase, por favor.- pidió la amable enfermera.

- Gracias.- dijo Genzo, entrando en el consultorio del médico.

- El doctor Del Valle lo verá en un segundo.- dijo la mujer.- Vaya quitándose los zapatos y súbase a la báscula.

Genzo obedeció, y entonces la enfermera lo midió, lo pesó y le tomó la presión arterial. Después, la mujer le pidió al portero que se sentara en la camilla de exploración. Wakabayashi obedeció y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar ese famoso doctor Del Valle.

- ¿Tardará mucho el doctor?.- quiso saber.

- Será cuestión de un par de minutos.- respondió la enfermera.- Tuvo qué atender una llamada, pero no tardará en venir.

- De acuerdo.- Genzo se dio por vencido.- Gracias.

En esos precisos instantes, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró una mujer, más alta de lo que podría esperarse, usando una bata blanca y larga sobre una falda corta, del mismo color, y una blusa de color azul claro, llevando una carpeta metálica en la mano y un estetoscopio en la otra. Sin embargo, lo primero que Genzo vio fueron sus piernas, las cuales sobresalían de la bata. La mujer intercambió dos o tres palabras con la enfermera, tras lo cual se dirigió al portero.

- Muy buenos días, señor Wakabayashi.- dijo ella, llevando su expediente en las manos.- Soy la doctora Lily Del Valle, y voy a hacerle su chequeo médico.

- ¿Cómo?.- ocupado como estaba en ver a la chica, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de las cosas.- ¿_Usted_ es la doctora?

Había en los ojos de Genzo un franco desconcierto, que encontró eco en los ojos oscuros de ella. La chica parecía ser muy joven, _demasiado joven para ser doctora, _además de verse frágil. No era alguien a quien esperaras encontrar dentro del cuerpo médico de una selección de fútbol, metida entre hombres, pero la vida da muchas sorpresas. La médico comenzó a sentirse incómoda ante la persistente mirada del joven, quien la miró de arriba abajo, de una forma muy obvia y analítica. Sólo por hacer algo, la muchacha cerró su bata, justo en el momento en el que Wakabayashi le echaba un vistazo fugaz a su escote.

- Sé que esto es poco usual.- suspiró la doctora Del Valle.- Se nota que usted, y sus compañeros, no están acostumbrados a ver mujeres muy seguido, a juzgar por la forma en cómo me miran, como si fuese yo un extraterrestre o un jugador de baloncesto.

La enfermera soltó una risilla, detrás de Wakabayashi, que ocultó con una tos. Genzo frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

- Lamento si fui impertinente, doctora.- respondió el portero.- Pero se han dicho muchas cosas sobre usted, y de todo lo que pudo ser, jamás se me ocurrió pensar que la curiosa "cualidad" que usted tiene y que tanto llamó la atención de mis compañeros es que es mujer. Tiene razón, no estamos acostumbrados a ver féminas muy seguido.

Ella frunció el ceño, y sus ojos color chocolate se oscurecieron. Al final, la joven soltó un suspiro y se recogió en la coronilla el largo cabello castaño oscuro, para que no le molestara al momento de explorar a Genzo. Éste no dijo nada más, y dejó que ella lo interrogara.

- Su nombre es Genzo Wakabayashi, ¿correcto?.- Lily leyó el nombre de su paciente en la hoja que le había dejado la enfermera.

- Correcto.- respondió Genzo, con total seriedad.

- ¿Y tiene veintiséis años de edad?.- preguntó ella.

- Sí, pero debería poner que tengo veintisiente.- contestó él.- Mi cumpleaños será en dos semanas.

- De acuerdo.- la Dra. Del Valle garabateó en la hoja.

El resto del interrogatorio fue bastante normal, nada que el Dr. Tarso no hubiese preguntado ya. Sin embargo, Genzo notó que la doctora se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos, hecho que lo sorprendió. Mientras trataba de pescar alguna mirada de ella, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, él se dio cuenta que la chica era linda, con facciones que no correspondían a las de una japonesa, ni a las de una mujer asiática, para concluir pronto. El apellido "Del Valle" era, sin duda, español, así que quizás la chica podría ser española, o quizás latina.

"¿Y a mí qué más me da la nacionalidad que tenga?", se reprendió Wakabayashi, a sí mismo. "Como si ése fuera un detalle que me importara saber".

- Quítese la playera, por favor. -pidió Lily, dejando la hoja sobre su escritorio y regresando junto a Genzo.- Voy a auscultarlo.

Wakabayashi obedeció. Lily entonces se puso su estetoscopio y comenzó a revisar el pecho desnudo de Genzo. Él, sin saber muy bien por qué, se puso un tanto nervioso, quizás porque ésta era la primera vez que una mujer lo revisaba de esa manera, entendiéndose que se hace la referencia a una exploración meramente profesional, siempre habían sido médicos los que le habían hecho sus exploraciones físicas, y tener a una mujer haciendo el mismo tipo de revisión puso a Genzo un poco incómodo. Curiosamente, no era el único que estaba tenso, la verdad era que Lily estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poder concentrarse.

Hacía poco que la chica había terminado sus estudios de Medicina; por un increíble golpe de suerte, había ganado una beca para estudiar el último año de la carrera en Japón. Desgraciadamente, por unas deudas adquiridas de último minuto, Lily se quedó sin dinero para poder regresar a su país, México, y había tenido que quedarse en el país del Sol Naciente para conseguir un trabajo y poder ahorrar dinero para el pasaje de regreso. Sin embargo, por ser una extranjera recién egresada, encontrar un trabajo fue muy, muy difícil, hasta que su buena fortuna la hicieron encontrarse por casualidad con Munemasa Katagiri. Uno de los médicos adscritos que habían trabajado con Lily, la recomendó con el directivo, y así fue como ella había conseguido el empleo. Claro está, era la primera vez que la chica estaba en contacto con la medicina deportiva de alto nivel, pero estaba tan desesperada por conseguir dinero que estaba dispuesta a aprender rápidamente.

Lily no esperaba, sin embargo, que su condición de mujer causara tanta conmoción entre los futbolistas. Más de uno hizo algún comentario relacionado a su incapacidad para hacer las cosas bien, por ser mujer, dos hicieron comentarios sugerentes y uno más había preguntado si las mujeres también podían ser médicos. Lily no sabía si sentirse indignada o sorprendida, hasta que recordó que las mujeres en Japón no eran vistas de la misma manera en cómo eran vistas en Latinoamérica. Así pues, ella se había armado de paciencia, e ignoró todos los comentarios y rumores que escuchó, pero toparse con Genzo Wakabayashi era, sin duda, su prueba final.

Ese joven de verdad que era atractivo, por Dios. A pesar de que los asiáticos no eran precisamente su tipo, a Lily le atrajo Genzo desde el primer momento en el que lo vio. Sus ojos eran oscuros, su cabello negro era rebelde y encrespado, y tenía un pecho musculoso, un abdomen firme y plano, y unos brazos tonificados. Sin embargo, ella se decepcionó al ver que él la vio igual que como la miraron el resto de sus compañeros: como si fuera imposible que una mujer pudiese ser doctor. Lily se preparó para otro comentario idiota y fuera de lugar, por lo que sorprendió cuando Genzo no dijo nada similar. Ella pensó entonces en acabar cuanto antes el examen médico, pero se dio cuenta que la atracción que sentía por Genzo era más grande de lo que creyó en un inicio.

- ¿Se siente bien, doctora?.- preguntó Genzo.- Se ruborizó de repente.

- Debe ser por el calor.- murmuró Lily.- Este sitio está muy encerrado.

- Sí… Tiene razón.- Wakabayashi desvió la mirada.

El cabello de Lily cayó sobre su cara y Genzo, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo quitó con un movimiento rápido. Ella lo miró a los ojos, y él se sorprendió por su comportamiento. Lily respiró profundamente varias veces, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Lo siento, doctora.- dijo Wakabayashi, avergonzado.- Fue algo que hice sin pensar.

- No se preocupe.- Lily rió nerviosamente, y se hizo hacia atrás, y añadió, tratando de sonar profesional.- Yo, eh… Terminaré de revisarlo, si no tiene inconveniente. Dígame, por favor, si siente alguna molestia.

- Por supuesto.- fue todo lo que Genzo contestó.

Hubo unos momentos de incómodo silencio mientras Lily completaba la exploración de pecho y abdomen, para después pasar a las piernas y los pies del jugador. Cuando llegó a las manos, ella notó algunas cicatrices recientes, así como una ligera resistencia al movilizar la muñeca derecha.

- Lesiones antiguas.- explicó Genzo.- Recién cicatrizadas, aunque la muñeca sigue ocasionándome molestias en ocasiones. Ya tuve un ciclo de rehabilitación intensiva, pero aún así, continúo presentando estas dificultades.

- Puede usar una muñequera para corregir el problema, además de realizar algunos ejercicios físicos de rehabilitación en sus ratos libres, para complementar el tratamiento.- sugirió Lily.- Ésta es sólo una secuela ligera.

- Las muñequeras me estorban al momento de jugar.- replicó Wakabayashi.- Los guantes no me ajustan adecuadamente.

- Hay guantes especiales que ya traen una muñequera integrada.- dijo la doctora.- Le podrían servir mejor.

Ella explicó al portero cuáles serían los ejercicios que él tendría que realizar para mejorar la movilidad de la muñeca, y le repitió que era necesario usar una muñequera o guantes especiales. Genzo agradeció la consulta y respondió que buscaría los guantes en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

- Bien, eso sería todo, señor Wakabayashi.- anunció la doctora Del Valle.- Gracias por su cooperación.

- Gracias a usted.- Genzo suspiró.- Y disculpe mi comportamiento tan poco adecuado.

Lily farfulló alguna respuesta, y salió repentinamente del cubículo, dejando a Genzo solo; éste se limitó a ponerse la playera y los tenis para reunirse después con sus compañeros, en el campo de juego. Todos los que ya habían pasado a revisión médica, con excepción de Misaki y Jun Misugi, miraron a Genzo con sonrisitas de complicidad.

- ¿Y bien?.- preguntó Ishizaki.- ¿Qué te pareció el "doctor"?

- No sé por qué han hecho tanto escándalo todo este tiempo.- respondió Wakabayashi, de manera terminante.- Hablando del doctor como si tuviéramos que vérnoslas con algún fantasma o alguien de otro planeta, cuando el único "problema", es que "él" es una mujer. Misterio resuelto, no era la gran cosa.

Los jugadores que ya conocían el sexo del Dr. Del Valle soltaron una exclamación de queja, mientras quienes no lo sabían expresaron su sorpresa. Kojiro Hyuga fue quien apoyó la declaración de Genzo: no era la gran cosa. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a ver mujeres ocupando el puesto de hombres, y no se trataba de algo digno de exagerar. Eran personas haciendo su trabajo y punto.

- Pero, ¿verdad que es linda?.- preguntó Ishizaki, dando un codazo a Wakabayashi.

- No me fijé.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- ¿Podemos entrenar, ya?

Después de este suceso, la excitación por la llegada del nuevo médico decayó en gran medida; los jugadores, guiados por las ideas de Hyuga y Wakabayashi, dejaron de poner demasiada atención al detalle de que su médico era una mujer, y pronto lo dejaron pasar, no así Ishizaki y Urabe, para quienes cualquier cosa era motivo de gracia. De vez en cuando, se veía a la doctora Del Valle aparecer en el campo para observar los entrenamientos, acompañada por la enfermera, pero aunque ella saludaba a todos por igual, pronto se hizo evidente hacia quién se desviaba su atención. La joven pasaba demasiado tiempo mirando hacia la portería, y sólo cuando Wakabayashi estaba en ella, pues solía perder todo interés cuando Wakashimazu o Morisaki ocupaban su lugar. Los futbolistas más observadores, como Taro Misaki, Jun Misugi y Hikaru Matsuyama, pronto se dieron cuenta del interés que mostraba la doctora Del Valle por Genzo Wakabayashi, pero éste, simplemente, parecía no darse cuenta de las cosas. Él saludaba cortésmente a la chica cuando se topaba con ella, pero aún cuando Lily lo miraba con cierto anhelo, Genzo apenas se tomaba el tiempo necesario para darle una mirada fugaz.

Lily sabía que era una completa idiota. Se suponía que había aceptado ese trabajo para ganar el dinero necesario para poder regresar a su país, y a cambio de eso, se había enamorado como imbécil de uno de los jugadores de la selección. Ni siquiera había cruzado más palabras con Genzo de las que habló el día de la revisión, nada más allá de un "buenos días", y para ser honestos, él no parecía ponerle atención cuando se veían, pero aún así, Lily se había prendado de él. Para tratar de olvidarlo, ella se enfocó en las revisiones médicas y en actualizar los expedientes, pero parecía ser que Genzo Wakabayashi era uno de los pilares fundamentales del equipo, porque Lily no había encontrado a ningún jugador que no lo mencionara al menos una vez.

"Ni modo. Si cometí la estupidez de interesarme en alguno de ellos, es sólo culpa mía", pensó Lily, en una ocasión en la que Genzo apenas y le dio los buenos días. "Es obvio que él no está interesado en mí".

Genzo, a su vez, no entendía por qué sus compañeros insistían tanto con la doctora Del Valle, y hacían comentarios del tipo de "ahí viene tu pretendienta" o "saluda a tu novia", hechos por Ishizaki, sobre todo. La doctora únicamente estaba siendo cortés con él, como lo era con todos los demás, y no creía lo que Misaki afirmaba, que Lily únicamente iba a los entrenamientos a verlo a él. Wakabayashi lo ignoró cuando se lo dijo, por supuesto, ya que, aunque esto fuera cierto, el portero no sabía qué hacer con esa información. Además, su cumpleaños se acercaba y, como todos los años, Genzo tendría que cuidarse de las bromas pesadas que muy probablemente le harían Ishizaki, Urabe y los demás. Por si eso no fuera poco, su mano derecha continuaba adormeciéndose, y si bien los ejercicios que le había indicado la doctora habían funcionado, él continuaba presentando problemas al momento de jugar. Había pues, cosas mucho más importantes que ocupaban la mente del portero, como para ponerse a pensar en si la doctora Del Valle se sentía atraída por él, o no, con todo y que ella fuera atractiva también.

¿Qué hacer, por cierto, con ese adormecimiento de su mano? Genzo se dijo que debía comprarse un par de guantes especiales, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo; el día entero se le iba en entrenar, e incluso a veces también las noches, así que él no había tenido la oportunidad de acudir a una tienda especializada a conseguirlos. Wakabayashi pensó que, en vez de realizar ejercicios de rehabilitación, sería más efectivo si acostumbraba a su mano a un entrenamiento más intensivo. Así pues, por las tardes, Genzo entrenaba con Tsubasa Ozhora, el ya conocido capitán de la Selección Japonesa, pidiéndole a éste que lanzara sus mejores tiros contra él. De principio, Tsubasa gustoso aceptaba entrenar con su amigo de la infancia, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que el portero presentaba molestias al atrapar el balón con su mano derecha, y preocupado, interrogó a su amigo al respecto. Wakabayashi le restó importancia al asunto, afirmando que sus manos se encontraban en buenas condiciones y que sólo se trataba de una molestia menor. Sin embargo, al tratar de atrapar uno de los tiros más poderosos de Tsubasa, el _Drive Shoot, _Genzo fue presa de un calambre intenso que le paralizó el brazo de momento.

Preocupado, el capitán de la selección insistió al portero en que acudiera a la enfermería de inmediato, y dado que Genzo ignoraba la petición, prácticamente Tsubasa tuvo que obligarlo a ir.

- Es ya muy tarde, Tsubasa, es seguro que ya no habrá nadie ahora.- dijo Wakabayashi, tratando de zafarse de su amigo y capitán.- Seguramente, la enfermería ya está cerrada.

- Ya veremos.- replicó Tsubasa.

Extrañamente, había luz en el consultorio, a pesar de la hora tan avanzada; dentro del local se encontraba la doctora Del Valle, revisando algunos expedientes, quien se sorprendió de ver aparecer a los dos jugadores. Ella desvió la mirada en un gesto nervioso que, por fortuna, pasó desapercibido por ambos hombres.

- Buenas noches, doctora, lamentamos interrumpirla.- dijo Tsubasa.- Pero creo que Wakabayashi se ha lesionado la mano.

- Estoy bien.- refunfuñó Genzo, mirando hacia un punto en el horizonte.- Fue sólo un calambre, nada más.

- Permítame revisarlo.- pidió Lily, levantándose de su silla para valorar al joven.- Pase a la camilla, por favor.

Los dedos expertos de Lily pronto encontraron el problema: Genzo había sufrido una contractura muscular a nivel de la muñeca. No era algo serio, pero podría resultar doloroso si no se trataba adecuadamente; mientras Tsubasa salía del consultorio para avisar al entrenador Gamo, Lily comenzó a masajear la muñeca de Genzo para liberar la tensión. El joven hizo una mueca de dolor cuando ella apretó los músculos contraídos, pero pronto sintió un rápido alivio a su molestia; a Genzo le sorprendió la eficiencia con la que ella trabajaba, así como la suavidad de sus manos, pues él estaba acostumbrado a la aspereza y la rudeza de los médicos con los que había tratado en Alemania. Esas manos de mujer eran muy diferentes, muy cálidas y firmes, y él experimentó un escalofrío desconocido. Sin pretenderlo, Wakabayashi echó un fugaz vistazo a la doctora Del Valle, quien mantenía los ojos clavados en la mano que estaba intentando curar. Ella parecía estar muy concentrada en lo que hacía, aunque sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo. Qué curioso.

- Supongo que no se puso la venda, como se lo sugerí.- comentó Lily, cuando el silencio se hizo tan pesado que casi era posible tocarlo con las manos.

- No. La verdad es que me la puse una vez, pero como le había dicho ya, los guantes no me ajustan bien cuando la uso.- respondió Genzo, inesperadamente avergonzado, como si lo hubiese regañado un superior.- No suelo ser tan descuidado con mi salud, sólo creí que no era tan grave como parecía ser. Y no he tenido tiempo de comprar los guantes especiales que me mencionó, doctora…

- Ya veo.- Lily continuó masajeando la mano de él.- Bueno, creo que ahora ya no será una sugerencia, sino una indicación: debe usar la venda por un tiempo para evitar que la contractura se convierta en lesión.

- Como usted indique, doctora.- respondió Genzo, humildemente.- Debí haberle hecho caso desde el inicio.

- Está bien, no es demasiado tarde.- dijo ella, mirándolo a la cara y sonriendo levemente.- Aún puede corregirse. Puede venir a verme mañana, si continúa molestándole la muñeca.

Genzo sonrió también, mirando los ojos oscuros de la chica. Hubo un momento de silencio que también resultó incómodo, pero esta vez se debió a la conexión que hubo entre los jóvenes. Él no pudo evitar notar que ella tenía unos ojos hermosos, y ella se ruborizó al estar tan cerca de él…

- ¿Cómo está tu mano, Wakabayashi?.- dijo el entrenador Minato Gamo, entrando al consultorio acompañado de Tsubasa.- ¿Qué tan grave es la lesión, doctora?

- No es grave, en realidad.- Lily saltó hacia atrás, tan ágilmente que un conejo la habría envidiado.- Sólo tuvo una contractura leve, con el masaje que le di será suficiente, pero tiene que traer la muñeca vendada por un par de días.

- Estoy bien.- respondió Genzo, a su vez, ajustándose la gorra blanca que traía en la cabeza.- Ya se me pasó la molestia.

- Bien.- asintió Gamo.- No nos conviene que te lesiones ahora, Wakabayashi. Gracias por su ayuda, doctora Del Valle, y disculpe las molestias, sabemos que ya no está en su horario de trabajo.

- No es ninguna molestia, para eso estoy.- Lily hizo una reverencia, tal y como había aprendido durante su corta estancia en Japón.

Gamo musitó algunas palabras en japonés a Genzo, y se retiró; Tsubasa agradeció también a la doctora y preguntó si sería posible que su amigo siguiera entrenando. Ante la respuesta negativa de ella, el capitán declaró que lo mejor sería que se retiraran a buscar algo de cenar, cosa con la que el portero estuvo de acuerdo.

- ¿Se queda usted, doctora Del Valle?.- preguntó Genzo, sin poder evitarlo, al notar que la chica no hacía el intento de marcharse.

- Sí, quiero terminar estos expedientes cuanto antes.- contestó Lily, sentándose nuevamente ante su escritorio.

- En ese caso… Eh, la veré mañana.- dijo él.- Gracias.

- Hasta mañana.- Lily sonrió, con más dulzura de la acostumbrada.

Wakabayashi titubeó; parecía que deseaba añadir algo más, pero al final no lo hizo. Tsubasa no dijo nada, pero lanzó una mirada de extrañeza a su amigo y a la joven doctora.

Al día siguiente, ni Tsubasa ni Wakabayashi hicieron comentarios sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero Gamo anunció que Genzo entrenaría menos tiempo que los demás, y los otros jugadores murmuraban entre sí, preguntándose qué habría pasado; Wakabayashi, sin embargo, no hizo caso de las indicaciones de Gamo, y pidió a sus compañeros que lanzaran contra él sus mejores disparos, sin importar lo que el entrenador hubiera dicho. Gracias a su terquedad, por supuesto, a media mañana Genzo volvió a sentir un tirón poco deseado en su mano, y el adormecimiento le subió hasta el hombro. Para no llamar la atención sobre el hecho, el portero manifestó que se daría un descanso para refrescarse, y se dirigió a la enfermería, sin saber muy bien por qué.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor Wakabayashi?.- preguntó la enfermera, al verlo llegar.

- ¿Está ocupada la doctora Del Valle?.- preguntó él, a su vez.- Quiero que me revise el hombro.

- Permítame un segundo.- la enfermera se puso en pie y entró al consultorio.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, la enfermera salió y le dijo al portero que podía entrar; Genzo, sintiendo que estaba siguiendo algún impulso desconocido y nuevo para él, entró y encontró a Lily sentada ante su escritorio, con la vista clavada en un expediente, como hacía casi siempre que ellos se veían en el consultorio.

- ¿Sucedió algo, señor Wakabayashi?.- preguntó ella, levantando fugazmente la vista del papel para mirar al joven y volverla a fijar en la hoja.

- Creo que me he lesionado el hombro, doctora.- respondió él, sintiéndose repentinamente como un idiota.- Quería que me revisara, pero si está usted ocupada…

- No lo estoy. Siéntese en la camilla, por favor.- Lily señaló el mueble.- Y quítese la camiseta.

Genzo obedeció; en esa ocasión, ella llevaba pantalones vaqueros, y él se dio cuenta que la chica había dejado de utilizar falda desde aquélla ocasión en la que le hizo su revisión médica. Lily volvió a ponerse nerviosa al ver a Genzo sin camiseta, pero en esta ocasión se controló más rápidamente. Ella preguntó en dónde se encontraba la lesión, y Wakabayashi señaló su hombro derecho. Igual que la noche previa, las manos suaves de Lily destensaron los músculos contraídos, aliviando de inmediato las molestias que él sentía. Genzo se preguntó si estaba mal que le gustara sentir las manos suaves de la chica sobre su cuerpo.

- No es nada serio.- dijo ella, después de un rato.- Es sólo una contractura menor. Seguramente, se esforzó de más en el entrenamiento, ¿cierto?

- Sólo un poco.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- No pensé que llegara a ser tan serio. Merezco un buen jalón de orejas, ¿verdad?

- No del todo, pero si sigue sin hacerme caso, a la larga se lo daré.- respondió ella, sonriendo avergonzada.

Ambos rieron y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos; Lily se ruborizó y, para distraer su mente, continuó masajeando el hombro de él, situación que al final resultó peor porque ella cayó en la cuenta de que una de sus manos estaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Genzo. Y después, su masaje dejó de ser profesional para adquirir un tinte más sensual.

- Si a todos mis compañeros los toca de esa forma, ahora entiendo el por qué no quieren salir de la enfermería.- murmuró Genzo, mirando hacia un punto fijo en la pared.

- Yo… Lo siento. Esto es tan poco ético.- Lily se detuvo inmediatamente.- Discúlpeme.

- Yo pensé que los médicos eran muy fríos, precisamente por eso de la ética.- comentó Genzo, esbozando una sonrisa.

- La ética cree que no somos humanos.- suspiró Lily.- De verdad, esto fue una falta muy grande de mi parte, lo lamento muchísimo.

- No es necesario que se disculpe.- replicó Genzo, inmediatamente.- No se lo dije para que se detuviera, sólo lo dije porque no sé si es correcto que a mí me haya gustado.

Lily miró a Genzo a los ojos, sorprendida; hasta él mismo se mostraba extrañado de haber hecho ese comentario, pero se le pasó pronto el estupor cuando vio los ojos oscuros de la chica. ¿Realmente estaba pasando eso? Entre el silencio que los envolvió, Genzo se descubrió a sí mismo tomando el rostro de la doctora entre sus manos, para besar después sus labios.

- Esto está mal.- murmuró Lily.- En cualquier momento, alguien puede entrar y vernos...

- ¿Y eso no lo hace más emocionante?.- cuestionó Genzo, volviéndola a besar, tomándola por la cintura.

Mientras se besaban, la muchacha continuó con el masaje; las manos femeninas recorrieron el pecho desnudo, el abdomen plano, los brazos, con mucha suavidad, pues ese cuerpo masculino era una total delicia. Genzo, a su vez, se sentía confundido por el roce de aquellas manos que parecían de seda. De pronto, se escucharon gritos provenientes del exterior. Genzo y Lily se separaron, bruscamente, y se miraron azorados. La voz que gritaba pertenecía a Minato Gamo, y él no tardaría en entrar al consultorio para buscarlo.

El entrenador Gamo se había extrañado de que Genzo se hubiese tomado tanto tiempo para darse un descanso, y temiendo que estuviese lastimado de verdad, fue a buscarlo a la enfermería, en donde la enfermera le confirmó que la doctora estaba atendiendo al portero. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gamo entró en el consultorio, sin llamar, y vio a Genzo sentado en la silla del paciente, respondiendo a las preguntas de Lily.

- Ah, estás aquí.- dijo Gamo, frunciendo el ceño.- No avisaste que buscarías atención médica, Wakabayashi.

- No lo hice porque no fue algo serio y no pensaba tardarme tanto.- explicó Genzo, sin titubear.

- Perdone, entrenador Gamo.- se disculpó Lily.- Es mi culpa. Me entretuve más de la cuenta atendiéndolo.

- ¿Empeoró su lesión?.- quiso saber el hombre.

- No, sólo es una contractura menor.- respondió la doctora Del Valle.

- Bien.- musitó Gamo.- Perdone por entrar tan abruptamente, doctora, no quise interrumpir su trabajo. Wakabayashi, te espero en el campo de entrenamiento.

- Sí, señor.- respondió Genzo, muy serio.

Algo llamó la atención del entrenador, pero no supo definir qué era; tanto la doctora como el futbolista se comportaban de una manera cortés e indiferente, pero había _algo_ que encendía una alarma roja en el cerebro de Gamo. Quizás sólo eran alucinaciones suyas.

Tres días después, 7 de diciembre, Genzo cumplía veintisiete años; tal y como él lo sospechó, Urabe, Ishizaki, Jitto, Soda, e incluso Matsuyama y Misugi, trataron de gastarle a Wakabayashi algunas bromas de cumpleaños, las cuales él consiguió evitar. Más tarde, el entrenador Gamo anunció que habría una celebración especial, discreta por supuesto, para el portero, y éste agradeció las felicitaciones de sus compañeros y del cuerpo técnico, incluyendo de la enfermera, pero curiosamente, la doctora Lily no aparecía por ninguna parte. De hecho, desde que Genzo y ella se besaran en el consultorio, la joven se esfumaba en cuanto él hacía acto de presencia. ¿Estaría ella evitándolo? Probablemente sí, y no podía culparla. Lily había llegado a trabajar, no a ser acosada por los jugadores, y Genzo sabía que había cruzado la línea cuando la besó; claro está, ella había comenzado, manoseándolo más de la cuenta, pero aún así, él debió haberse contenido. En fin, que Wakabayashi no la culparía si ella decidía mantener su distancia.

Por supuesto, cuando Gamo anunció que la celebración por el cumpleaños de Genzo sería algo "discreto" y "breve", no se refería, por supuesto, a que habría algunas cervezas de contrabando, y que el festejo se prolongaría por varias horas, con todo y que esto fue lo que ocurrió. Dado que los jóvenes no estaban comportándose mal, y que hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertían, el entrenador los dejó hacer, siempre y cuando no cometieran disturbios que llamaran la atención de los medios, así como tampoco podían pasarse de la raya con las cervezas. Wakabayashi, a pesar de ser el festejado, decidió no abusar del alcohol y bebió un par de cervezas con moderación; mientras hablaba con Matsuyama sobre las ligas de fútbol europeo, Misaki se acercó a decirle que había _alguien _esperándolo afuera. Genzo se sorprendió, tanto por el tono con el que Misaki dijo "alguien" como por el hecho de que, quienquiera que fuera esa persona, no tendría por qué estarlo esperando afuera del lugar en donde se estaba realizando la fiesta.

- ¿Quién es?.- quiso saber Wakabayashi.

- Mejor será que salgas a verlo por ti mismo.- respondió Taro, dando un sorbo a su botella de cerveza.

Sorprendido, Genzo salió del salón en donde estaba celebrándose la fiesta, y vio a la doctora Del Valle en el pasillo, dando vueltas cual leona enjaulada, murmurando algo en voz baja, y en un idioma que él no identificó. Español, muy seguramente. Wakabayashi se aseguró de que nadie los espiaba antes de acercarse a la joven, quien dio un respingo cuando él la saludó.

- Buenas noches, doctora.- dijo Genzo.- Pensé que tampoco la vería hoy.

- ¡Ah!.- Lily casi saltó.- No lo escuché llegar.

- No me sorprende, parece estar muy preocupada por algo.- comentó Genzo, suspirando.- ¿Por qué no pasa un momento? Hay cerveza y comida.

- Gracias, pero mejor no.- negó ella, sonriendo levemente.- Yo debí haberme ido hace horas. Sólo quería… Felicitarlo por su cumpleaños y… Dejarle esto. No es como tal un regalo, es sólo… Bueno, sólo es un detalle, nada más.

Lily extendió su mano, ofreciendo un paquete a Genzo; éste lo tomó y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un par de guantes de portero especiales, con venda integrada, de ésos que tantas veces le dijo ella que se consiguiera para jugar. Él no supo cómo reaccionar ante el obsequio, y miró fijamente a la chica sin saber qué decir.

- Como le dije, no es un regalo, sólo pasé ayer por una tienda de artículos médicos, porque me hacían falta algunas cosas, y pues los vi y los compré.- se apresuró a explicar Lily.

- De cualquier manera, muchas gracias.- respondió él, sinceramente, y preguntándose si de verdad venderían ese tipo de guantes en las tiendas de artículos médicos.- Y agradezco también la felicitación.

- Espero que cumpla muchos años más.- añadió Lily.- Eh… Una vez más, feliz cumpleaños.

Otra vez se hizo ese silencio incómodo que ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre entre ellos; Genzo sabía que debía decir algo más que sólo agradecer, algo como disculparse, pero no sabía bien cómo hacerlo. Nunca se había sentido tan abochornado delante de ninguna chica, aunque no era como si él hubiese estado en contacto con muchas mujeres antes de conocer a la doctora Del Valle.

- No la he visto por aquí en los últimos días, así que no he tenido la oportunidad de disculparme por lo que sucedió en su consultorio… .- dijo Wakabayashi, suspirando nuevamente.- De verdad, lamento haberme comportado de esa manera. Fue una total falta de respeto hacia usted, y me gustaría que aceptara mis disculpas.

- Al contrario, soy yo quien debería disculparse.- musitó Lily, bajando la cabeza.- Yo debí haberme comportado como lo que soy, una médica profesionista, y no como una niña idiota y hormonalmente descontrolada. No quiero que se lleve una mala impresión de mí, ni que crea que tengo tan poca ética o moral. Simplemente… Creo que debo admitir que usted me atrae más de lo que debería. Sé que es algo sorpresivo e inesperado lo que le estoy diciendo pero… De verdad que me gustas mucho, Wakabayashi. No te voy a decir que te amo locamente y sin medida, porque eso me convertiría en una chica muy loca, y ameritaría una buena sesión con un loquero, además de que no es que te ame, no aún, pero sí me siento extremadamente atraída por ti. Lo siento, otra vez estoy siendo poco ética. Quizás debería presentar mi renuncia, cada vez empeoro más las cosas…

- No creo que sea necesario que renuncies.- replicó Genzo, de inmediato.- No deseo que te vayas, aunque… Eh, creo que ésta es la primera vez que una chica me confiesa algo semejante…

- ¿De verdad?.- Lily se sorprendió.

- Bueno, no. En realidad no.- él lució avergonzado.- Pero sí es la primera vez en la que no me resulta indiferente.

Ella volvió a sorprenderse, aún más. ¿Él realmente había dicho eso? Genzo también parecía asombrado, pero no se retractó de sus palabras.

- No voy a decirte, doctora Del Valle, que estoy enamorado de ti, porque estaría acelerando las cosas, pero sí sé que me gustas.- continuó él.- Creo que me gustaste desde que te vi, pienso que eres muy linda, pero no esperaba llegar contigo a algo más allá de intercambiar una o dos palabras. No soy precisamente del tipo de hombre que es romántico o expresivo, pero sé que me gustas, y que no me gustaría que renunciaras. Al menos, podríamos darnos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor… Ya que hemos descubierto que ambos nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro…

- Eso me gustaría… Siempre y cuando no nos conozcamos mejor en el consultorio.- respondió Lily, ruborizándose.

- ¿Por qué no?.- preguntó Genzo, sonriendo a medias.- No me digas que no te gustó la sensación de peligro.

Lily soltó una carcajada nerviosa, y desvió la mirada en una actitud coqueta; Genzo se acercó mucho a ella y levantó su rostro con una de sus manos.

- ¿Será muy inadecuado si te vuelvo a besar?.- preguntó él, en un susurro.

- No más inadecuado que cuando lo hicimos en el consultorio.- respondió ella.

- En ese caso… .- Genzo se acercó y tocó los labios de Lily con los suyos.

Y ése sería el comienzo de todo. Y mejor dicho, la continuación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era una jugada más bien sencilla. Matsuyama hizo una entrada leve para robar el balón y de hecho, el jugador estaba seguro de no haber tocado a Genzo, pero éste se quejó de dolor intenso en el tobillo, de manera que Gamo tuvo que dejarlo ir a la enfermería. El entrenador se dio cuenta de que, a últimas fechas, Wakabayashi pasaba demasiado tiempo allá y se preguntó si no habría motivos para sospechar, pero la doctora Del Valle había demostrado ser muy seria y profesional en su trabajo, y no manifestaba ningún interés especial por Genzo cuando ambos se encontraban en las instalaciones del campamento. Así pues, Gamo se encogió de hombros y dejó que Yuzo Morisaki sustituyera momentáneamente a Genzo, mientras éste acudía a que lo valoraran.

- ¿Qué le pasó esta vez, señor Wakabayashi?.- quiso saber la enfermera, cuando vio al portero entrar, cojeando, a su cubículo.

- Me lastimé el tobillo.- manifestó Genzo, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Le avisaré a la doctora, permítame un momento.- dijo la mujer.

A los pocos minutos, Genzo entró al consultorio, después de que la enfermera le dio luz verde para hacerlo, para después anunciar que iría a buscar unas vendas. Cuando Wakabayashi cerró la puerta del cubículo, vio que Lily sonreía levemente y con cierta complicidad.

- ¿Necesitas que te revise, o sólo fue por aparentar?.- preguntó Lily, con voz suave.

- Lo segundo, doctora Del Valle.- respondió Genzo, con una amplia sonrisa.- Me hacía falta verte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

Por respuesta, ella lo abrazó, y ambos se besaron. La enfermera podría regresar en cualquier momento y encontrarlos en una situación embarazosa, pero ésa era una emergencia de amor que no podía esperar por más tiempo a ser tratada.

**Fin. **

**Notas:**

- Todos los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa_ son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

- Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

- Ya sé que ya había dicho que no iba a escribir más historias para festejar el cumpleaños de mi adorado Genzo Wakabayashi, pero no pude cumplirlo, así que éste es el fic conmemorativo de este año (desde el 2004 escribo algo todos los años, incluso para el 2011 hice algo, aunque fuese con retraso, ya es algo que no puedo dejar pasar tan fácilmente). Esta historia es una versión 2.0 de un fanfic lemon que escribí hace varios años, llamado "_Doctora Corazón", _y que por ser precisamente un fic lemon, no fue publicado aquí por contener escenas bastante fuertes. Desde hace varios meses tenía ganas de editar este fanfic para hacerlo más apto para todo público, y aprovechando que se vino el cumpleaños de Genzo, me animé a hacerlo al fin. Sin embargo, conforme iba editando la historia, se vino a mi cabeza un desarrollo de trama diferente, con un final diferente, y más que editada, este fanfic fue completamente reescrito, tan sólo conserva algunas escasas escenas del fic original, pues en un 80%, la historia es totalmente nueva.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Genzo, mi amor.


End file.
